An Ethereal Journey
by Edward George
Summary: What started as a lousy day for Michael Anderson ended up pretty good in the long run. Jennie/Estera was free from the lacquer box after 1,000 years. What was it that brought two strangers together? An evil Demon bent on keeping the girl locked up as punishment, or more than that?


An Ethereal Journey

What started as a lousy day for Michael Anderson ended up pretty good in the long run. Jennie/Estera was free from the lacquer box after 1,000 years. What was it that brought two strangers together? An evil Demon bent on keeping the girl locked up as punishment, or more than that?

1.

What started as a lousy day was not ending on a happy note. Mike stormed through the door feeling like he just wanted to punch some holes in the wall – but he didn't. He'd only to have fix them later. He tossed his lunch box on to the counter when the door bell rung.

Opening the refrigerator he pull a cold can Miller beer out, popped the top, took a long draught of the beer when the door bell sounded.

"Ah shit!" Mike swore walking back to answer the door the beer in hand. He had all kinds of thoughts as to who it may have been who wanted to bother him that late in the afternoon. Raking another long draught of the beer he jerking the door open. A dower little man in a dark suit with glasses was standing front of him, an envelope in one hand, a package in the other and somehow doing a decent balancing act with a leather bound notebook.

"M – Mr. Anderson? Michael Anderson?" he asked with an uncertain voice.

"Yeah, and you?" Mike asked seeing the envelope. The first thought that entered his mind was: Process server. But why the package – if the two were to go together?

"Sylvester Johns. I – I'm here to deliver this envelope and package, Mr. Anderson."

Mike looked at Johns' out stretched hands with the envelope and the package which measured twelve inches on a side – a cube. He had not opened the storm door but talked through it to the other.

"From who?" Mike asked eyeing the two items with plenty of suspicion. 'Never take a Greek gift at face value'. Another sales man with a new gimmick to get inside to sell him the proverbial "white elephant" deal of the month?

"Are you familiar with an Amir…" he read the name from the papers in the note book: "Al-Famir Mohammad Assar?"

Al-Famir Mohammad Assar? The name came back to him as if he'd heard it yesterday. He nodded. "I guess." But he wasn't going to admit to anything just yet.

At the time Mike was in the Middle East there was an attempted kidnap attempt by a group of terrorists on the Amir's wives (yes plural – three) and daughters (five) at a shopping area in the capital city. He happened to be there when the attempt was made. He got involved and by the time the sand dust settled, four terrorists were down: Terrorist 0, Mike 4. The other two tried to escape but ran into a paramilitary guard post. For awhile Mike was the hero of the place. Not to mention the Amir.

"Hold on," Mike said as he reached out the screen door to take the envelope out of Sylvester's hand. He took out his buck knife to open the envelope to read a three page letter. Scanning the letter then his eyes stopped at a number with a dollar symbol in front of it. Mike could not help but exclaim: "One hundred and sixty thousand … dollars?"

Sylvester shrugged his shoulders.

Mike asked: "What's in the box?"

Again Sylvester shrugged his shoulders. "I have no idea, sir."

One hundred and sixty thousand would be deposited to his bank account at the first of each the month for the next two hundred and forty months. "Two hundred – that's damn near a life time!"

"Yes, sir."

Mike, without further thought signed for the letter and package and took them inside. Sylvester left.

Mike knew he should have been more suspicious of all this then he was but the idea of 160 million dollars was making him delirious. He knew he wasn't thinking right, which wasn't unusual under the circumstances. He reread the letter a couple more times looking at the package wrapped in plain brown paper with his address, the return address. He wondered what the package and millions of dollars had to do with each other?

The letter and package lay on the table for several hours before curiosity got the best of him. Like a bomb squad using his Buck knife which was razor sharp Mike carefully cut the paper off with the precision of a surgeon doing brain surgery.

Once the paper was carefully cut off and opened he looked over a card board box then just as cautiously cut the tape open to uncover a lacquered box. With what he first thought were brass hinges and latch but later learned were pure gold.

"I swear this guy has more money than common sense," Mike said talking to myself.

His mind was racing with every way he could think of to spend $160 million a month. Not only would he have a fat bank account each month, but get a new car, new house, even a new life.

He picked up the letter reading it again. Then Mike read the part about the box. The box had been in the family since 600 CE (Common Era). He looked the box over again wondering, not for the first time why the Amir gave him a lacquered box. Curiosity got the better of him, he tried to open the latch on the lid. No Go.

He realized the lid was locked after breaking a finger nail trying to open it. "Okay, where's the key, or did he lose that too along with his mind?"

Mike looked through the packing for the key. Finally doing the next best thing he went in his study with the check and box to find a paper clip. Using the pliers on his Gerber multi-tool he fashioned a lock pick then worked it around until there was the sound of a double snick. "Got it."

Releasing the latch he opened the lid. Looking in he was looking at a miniature version of Grand Canyon – Nothing, an empty box. "What …?"

That was the end of things as he knew them.

A few seconds later a thin veil of gray haze rose from the box materializing in to a form in thin sheer apparel at his feet. Mike didn't know how long he stared at her/It, whatever, but he knew it was a long time before he was able to say or do anything as It formed in front of him. Whatever It was supposed to be bowed before him. In broken Arabic English the Being spoke to him:

"I am yours, Master to do with as you wish."

Mike croaked out: "What, or who are you?"

He watched spell bound the Thing kneel before him as if praising him. (Worship?)

Still kneeling It said: "I am what is known as a genie, Master. I am here to do your bidding and serve you."

It finally occurred to Mike to ask: "Um, how did you learn English, if I may ask?"

"I listen to people who speak English."

Okay, Mike was past that part, now what to do. How, but at this point he could not have worried about how It did it. It remained kneeling before him as he stared at It a moment.

Michael was at a loss for words. He finally stirred himself to ask: "By the way, Miss how did you come to end up in the box?"

He could only assume it was a girl by the voice.

It or Thing coalesced in to a beautiful dark haired girl. Mike's jaw dropped open for a moment. The form changed to a beautiful young girl still kneeling before him. What he could see of her at the moment, the girl had long dark hair, small breasts, slender waist, delicately flaring hips, and delicate hands. His mind went blank for a minute as he stared at her. His heart nearly stopped. The only words that came to mind was, "Beautiful."

"I was owned as a slave by the Great Amir Omad ama Kal. The Magi Namda placed me in this box where no one could have me but the Great Amir. Soon the Magi died as did the Great One and I was trapped here until now. No one could open the box to break the spell until you did."

Michael said trying to recapture his thoughts, "And you were trapped there – the box all this time until now? And I suppose I broke the spell with a paper clip?"

He couldn't help but repeat what she said just to assure himself he heard her right. Mike kept staring at the girl liking what he saw. He could imagine her in one of the sheer harem outfit that says: Hollywood all over it.

"Yes, Master."

Michel tried to wrap his mind around the situation to assure he understood everything. "And you remained in the Amir's family line being passed from one son to the next until the Amir now had you and decided this was a good way to get rid of an unwanted subject. Right?"

"Yes, Master."

"You're a genie you said. How did you come by your being a – genie then?"

"My father and mother taught me the craft, Master. They are warlocks, magicians. They trained me to be a magician and sorceress. The Magi Namda took away part of my power when I was sold as a slave to the Amir."

"And this Ishgatar?"

"A demon slave. He became a great demon when the Magi Namda passed on to the ether world."

Mike thought for a minute then said: "Let's get one thing straight right now – skip the Master stuff. What is your name again?"

"Estera."

"Stand Estra." Mike held his hands out to her. She rose to her full height of some five foot six or seven. She was in a light blue harem gown and head scarf, the piece covering the face fell away revealing the liquid brown eyes, a shy look she bowed her head looking away from him. He reached out to touch her chin, more to assure himself this was for real and not some sleight of hand trick. He looked her over admiring her feminine figure; the gown was not one of those ultra-sheer things everyone imagines the women of the east wore for clothes but something thin enough but left abit to the imagination. "Tell you what – um, Estera let's forego the Arabic name. We'll keep it simple Okay? How about Jennie? Genie? But spelled with a J? Simple. Okay?"

"As you wish, Master."

Mike held her at arm's length getting a good look at her. "My next project is to probably get you something more appropriate. That's okay for around here but you need something better if I'm to take you out on the town later."

"How shall I dress, Mas … I mean, sir?"

"Better. Let's see." Thinking a minute Mike found the Sunday supplement, local advertisement for one of the upscale women's department stores. He showed her a picture of the clothes the women wore. The picture he wanted was of a woman in a pants suit. "This is what you should be wearing. Conservative yet appealing."

Jennie studied the picture seconds later she dissolved in to a gray haze reappearing dressed in an identical pants suit. Then he showed her another picture of another woman in everyday apparel. Jennie changed to the same outfit.

Looking at herself Jennie kept her eyes down in a subservient manner in the eastern practice not looking at him. "Do you like me now, sir?"

"Okay. As much as the harem outfit you had on was appealing to me, this pants suit makes you look more like a professional American business woman."

Jennie stood before him. Mike felt a heat soaring to his temples. Checking her out he realized the distinctive outline of a bra was missing then he wondered about panties. Her nice small pert nipples shown tenting the T-shirt. Something told Mike he was definitely going to have a time teaching her the modern idea of how to dress. Mike got up the nerve to show her girls in bras and panties. She studied the pictures then dissolved in to a gray mist again then reappeared in the same outfit. He felt a strange attachment to this girl, more than master to servant, the feeling of love that a teenager feels was quickly developing.

"Sir," she lifted the T-shirt showing him the bra, a cute little white lacy thing then opened the slacks showing him the matching white lace bikini panty. "Do I please you, sir?"

Swallowing hard what went through Mike's mind was anything but brotherly love. He said with an effort: "Yes. Okay this will be all for now. Please sit, Jennie"

Picking up the letter and check Mike studied both. She fixed herself but remained standing in front of him. Trying to keep his eyes off her was hard. The girl was a dark haired beauty.

"Sit Jennie, you don't have to stand."

He looked at the time. Too late to get to the bank to cash the check. Besides, the inside teller windows were closed. The drive up doesn't handle anything that large. He would have to find someplace in the house to put the check until tomorrow.

Another thing, he'd have to think clearly on this situation. He looked over at the girl/genie a moment. She was silent as he read the letter and thought about his next step with her/It - whatever. One item he had to consider, what to do with the check until tomorrow.

The most obvious place, the box and with Genie/Jennie to guard it.

"I'll take care of that, Master." And in a cloud of smoke the check was snatched out of his hand as Jennie disappeared into the box the lid banged shut.

Mike lifted the lid, the box was empty. No use yelling about it, she wouldn't be able to hear him anyway. One hundred and sixty thousand dollars gone. Just like his life, here today, gone today. Never mind tomorrow. He closed the lid and set the box aside. Sitting back, thinking and mentally chastising himself for losing the money, the lid opened and smoke again appeared beside the box then moved to the floor to coalesce into the genie.

Startled, Mike looked down the girl was kneeling on the floor bowing, "The check is safe with me, Master."

Jennie was still in the same women's attire.

Holding his hand out to Jennie. "Here. Take my hand, Jennie. No more bowing to me, okay? Here we don't do those things. Elsewhere they may do it but here, no."

Jennie kept her head down as she held her right hand out to him. The skin was soft and silken smooth like the finest satin. Gently Mike lifted her from her kneeling before him to standing at her full height. Standing, Mike leaned down their lips briefly met.

She touched her lips then said softly, "Does that mean you – love me – sir?"

Mike's answer had to be positive and sincere otherwise he would scotch the whole thing, money and all.

"Yes." He drew her close holding her hands. "You may be the genie the Amir gave me as a present but you are not a slave. You are a free woman. You no longer live in a box."

"I am not your slave?"

"No. Do you believe in love at first sight?"

"I have heard of it, sir."

"Mike. Okay? I love you. Jennie, I want you for my girl. My girlfriend."

"I am your girlfriend," she repeated then a genuine smile crossed her lips. "But …what is love?"

"More than a feeling between two people – a man and woman. A closeness, a bonding over time that develops between them." He leaned down to kiss her again, a passionate kiss that even to Jennie held so much meaning. Tears trickled down her cheeks. "And that. That is love for each other too."

Later they got around to eating. All the excitement of the check and the award from the Amir Mike nearly forgot about eating.

That night Mike knew he was in bed alone, Jennie returned to her box but somewhere toward one o'clock he felt something next to him.

"Jennie?"

"Yes Mast … sir, I mean Mike." A shock of dark hair peaked out from under the covers. Jennie looked up at Mike could see she wanted to smile but didn't. It was her station in life to please her master, not herself.

Sitting up Mike turned the light on looking down at her. A smile crossed his lips. "Lonely?"

Jennie looked up at him nodding. "I was locked in that box these many centuries and am now free thanks to you I can now live."

Tears formed at her eyes.

Turning the light out again he slipped his arms under Jennie holding her slight form close. "Okay?"

"Yes. Is this what you desire?"

"We both desire – honey. This is something we can enjoy together."

"I like that."

2.

The next morning Jennie fixed Mike a sumptuous breakfast. She frowned at Mike and his idea of breakfast was a cup of coffee.

"You need more than that, Maste… um, sir." Somehow she already knew where everything was in the refrigerator and cupboards.

She was dressed in blue shorts, a matching blue stripped T-shirt and sandals. His eyes were fastened on her as he called his boss to tell him he would be late due a problem at his bank he had to look into as soon as it opened. Mike and Jennie had yet to consummate their relationship – or her to become his bona fide wife or partner.

Jennie playing the part of his wife, they walked into the bank and went straight to the manager's office. He showed Sylvia Lansing the bank manager the letter and check. She was almost hyperventilating as she read it.

"One hundred and sixty thousand – dollars? And that's just the first check of many?" Sylvia looked stunned at Mike from across the desk. "And for the next two hundred and forty months?"

"I guess so," he said with a giddy smile.

"Well, it's going the take seventy-two hours at least, maybe more to clear the system and the funds to be deposited to your account."

"Tell you what, Ma`am…"

"Call me Sylvia…" she said leaning forward with a genuine smile. In other words the bank's stock just jumped two per cent on the New York Stock Exchange. She wanted to do a victory dance on her desk.

"Sylvia – when this first part is done we'll discuss other deposit options."

"Certainly. Glad to help."

They went not out in the parking lot and Sylvia was doing a victory dance around her desk.

When they walked out to the parking lot he said, "She acted like she struck it rich."

"I'll keep an eye on her and your money."

They stopped beside the car Mike held her by the arms holding her close. "I want you to remember one thing Jennie, I am not in love with you because of the money. I am in love with a girl – a beautiful girl."

She looked him in the eye searching his soul for the truth. "You are. And yes I am in love with you – Michael."

He nodded. "If I was in love with the money, you would still be locked in the box and I'd be driving a Lamborghini throwing money out the window to the people in the street to prove I am rich. In short I want you – and your freedom from that wooden prison. Sure the money is immaterial to me when I have you."

Jennie threw her arms around Mike hugging him. "Yes! Yes, Michael – yes that has been my dream too. But I will always be yours - only."

They kissed on it there in the bank's parking lot.

That evening when he got home, opened the door and damn near fell in as an older distinguished gentleman opened the door. Standing by the table was a man in a white duck jacket, black slacks and highly polished shoes.

Jennie came over to give Mike a passionate kiss. Mike's eyes about fell out, his mouth hanging on the floor hyperventilating. Jennie was dressed in a white strapless ultra mini-dress, white high heels and jewels.

He said in a whisper, "Um, what's all this?"

The first thing that entered Mike's mind was, 'cost'.

"My gift to you." She led him to the table.

Using a well-worn cliché, a spread fit for a King – and by the time it was over, some two hours later, Mike was well stuffed. They sat on a spread of pillows and large cushions in a stylized harem setting the Sultan of Istanbul would have enjoyed.

"I am yours forever and indebted to you," said Jennie reminding him he didn't have anything to worry about with her. "I am yours whenever you want me."

Which freely translated to, 'You can have me and use me whenever you want me.'

Soft lyre and flute music played in the background as Jennie folded her petite young body into Mike's arms, their lips meeting over and over again soon they were deep into making love and enjoying the pleasure of their adoration for each other.

Jennie looked up at him, her eyes wet with her tears of happiness. "Do I please you – Mike?"

"Very, hone – very."

The check cleared in record time. Not only was the money there but they were told next month's installment was waiting to be forwarded. Mike put in his notice, cleaned out his desk and left not bothering to look back. Jennie was waiting in the car for him.

"Home?" she said waving a hand over the console that faded replaced by a bench seat.

"Don't do that when I driving, babe… At least until I get used to your powers. Okay?"

"Sorry, Mike. Next time I'll let you know before I do something like that."

Jennie slide across the seat, any closer she'd have been sitting in his lap. She quickly became possessive of Mike and was letting the world know he was her man.

They kissed, he made Jennie feel better. Pulling out of the parking lot to the highway. He spotted the sign for downtown and the exit, heading south on the highway to the interstate to the downtown area.

"There's the down town area. Want to visit the down town area?"

Jennie looked puzzled as he left the interstate. "I thought we were going home first?"

"I changed my mind. We have nothing but time now to do whatever we want and be lazy if we want."

Jennie was quickly catching on. "That's what you are supposed to be – a Sultan."

"Sorry, hone I've seen the boss' job and personally I don't want it."

Jennie raised her brow in surprise. "You don't want to be Sultan?"

"Too much like work."

He laughed as she frowned at him. "You are being difficult."

Mike stopped for a traffic light leaning over he give her a kiss. "Okay?"

Jennie smiled nodding. "You're forgiven."

Downtown was bustling with mid-day activity. Jennie and Mike walked from the street where he parked the car to main street and casually looked in the shops, she actually went in a couple to buy something.

They walked back to another street to a four-star restaurant for an early diner.

3.

Jennie lay beside him recovering from their love making, basking in the afterglow of the love they made, consummating their new love and life together. Mike looked over at the digital readouts of the clock, nearly mid-night. Jennie was asleep in his arms as he reached for the light switch on the lamp turning it off.

Mike closed his eyes to try and get some sleep. The excitement of the one thousand plus dollars kept him awake the last couple nights. Mike blinked his eyes then opened them again. A pair of red lights or orbs appeared. Closing his eyes again, Mike opened them. The red was gone from the foot of the bed.

Looking around the room he did not see them. Closing his eyes again the red lights appeared again. Musing aloud, "Okay, I am not seeing things – again."

Keeping his eyes open Mike looked around the room but did not see the red lights. He kept a look for a few more minutes, Jennie was still asleep beside him. His eyes felt heavy due to the lack of sleep. In the back of his mind he kept thinking something was going on or someone was playing games – mind games to be exact.

" _Michael_ … _Michael,_ " It called slowly, softly in a mesmerized tone.

Mike said in an irritated voice, "Yeah that's my name, don't wear it out."

Every nerve in Mike's body was taunt as a guitar string.

Jennie was awake turning over in his arms. "Did you say something, hone?"

Mike turned his lips to her ear. "We're not alone. Something is in the room with us."

"Ishgater."

"Who?"

Jennie huddled closer to Mike as he eased his hand down on the side of the bed for the .45 semi-automatic with silencer clipped to the frame.

"They came here by way of the Tarnton Gate," she said, her voice quaking with fear. "They must have forced it open."

 _"Estera … Estera,"_ the unknown voice said in a remote hypnotic tone trying to draw her out of the bed. " _Come. You belong to us."_

"Ishgater, the demon was a slave to the Magi Namda who enslaved me in the box until you released me."

"Then this guy Ishgater…"

The red lights appeared. " _Estera…_ "

Jennie gasped at the sight of the red lights clinging to Mike she screamed, "No! Get away from me …! No, I am not going back in the box!"

Mike thought about it too late, he never did get a chance to ask Jennie why she was locked in the box all these centuries. The lights appeared to get brighter. Pulling the pistol from the holster he whispered, "When I tell you, turn the light on real quick then off."

There was a shifting of the bed. The red lights were near the foot of the bed glowing brighter a low throbbing moan filled the room.

The pistol clear of the blankets Mike aimed by feel between the two red orbs. "Now!" The light came on, he fired emptying half the clip into the demon. There was a grunt and groan, the red lights faded then disappeared.

"Turn the light back on."

They sat up in bed. Nothing. Getting out of bed Mike saw there were pools of black liquid on the floor

"Well I hit something." Dropping the used clip he reloaded and inserted a seventh in the chamber – that gave him seven rounds.

Jennie was still shaking. Sitting in bed the covers pulled up to her neck she looked around. Mike got back into bed Jennie attached herself to him as he settled down putting the pistol and reloads back in the holster.

"Okay?"

She nodded. "Don't leave me, Mike please. I'm scared."

Mike considered it was a good thing he no longer had to worry about going to work anymore. The girl folded herself into his arms resting her head on his chest. They slept in until eight o'clock the next morning. Jennie was still shaken by the incident. Mike, he was puzzled by the fact something was after Jennie.

They sat in the kitchen, Jennie always eager to please him wore a red mini-full slip under a matching satin robe. She was absently turning her empty coffee cup staring at the table as she talked. It was plain to see she was still frightened by the incident last night.

"You were placed in the box by the Magi as you said the other day?"

"I – I would not satisfy my Master, the Great Amir Omad ama Kal letting use me as he wanted. In a rage he had the Master Eunuch of the Harem beheaded for my insolence then ordered the Magi to lock me in the box as punishment for not obeying his desires."

"What kind of way were you supposed to satisfy this Amir?" Mike already had the idea of how she was to satisfy this guy but he wanted to hear it from her for himself.

Jennie was silent for a moment struggling within herself how to explain to Mike what the punishment was for. "I – I was supposed to – sleep with the Amir. I – I was to let him, if you will, let him use my body and let him make love to me. But it wouldn't be the kind of love like the love like you made to me last night. I was to let him rape and abuse me. I refused."

Tears and not fake ones trickled down her face. Jennie was not putting on an act as some women do Mike knew.

"And because you refused his advances and demands he had you locked in the box. No wonder Amir Assar was so anxious to get rid of the box – those demons. Let's back up a minute. How did the original Amir get you?"

In a shuddering tone, Jennie struggled to relate what happened to her those centuries ago. "Some men – strangers saw me in the market place of our village, Balmoral one day and forced me to go with them. No one was able to stop them. I know my parents cried as I was taken away, far away and eventually sold to Ishgatar the Demon. Ishgatar kept me in a harem where I had to learn how to satisfy a man's many needs. But I escaped and was taken again by slave traders but was brought to a distant land where the Amir's chief eunuch bought me but I refused to yield to the Amir despite the threats and beatings. He ordered the Magi Namda to lock me in the box and put a spell on the latch. Apparently Ishgatar's minions followed me here, they found me even though I was sealed in the box. Now he wants me as his slave."

"What happened to you is better known as kidnapping. But you were still the Amir's slave even though there are international laws against slavery."

"Until you opened the box and released me I was to be the Amir's personal slave to do what he wanted with me."

Jennie lifted her eyes to meet Mike's. They gazed into each other's eyes for a minute. The tears trickled down her face, the story bringing back the memories that haunted her the one thousand years. Memories of what the Great Amir Omad ama Kal wanting to use her as he wanted, the possibility of being raped still haunted her.

Thinking about her story he said, "And that released the demons I suppose that supposedly kept the box locked."

"Yes."

Lovely.

"This whole thing is weird. It's a good thing I know and understand some of the things that have happened to you. I was a bit surprised when you appeared in the smoke though. I didn't really expect it, but now I am not surprised."

"I can help, Mike. I'm yours."

Mike slid a hand across the table to touch her fingers and hand. They looked into the unfathomable depth of each other's eyes. Jennie looked deep into Michael's eyes she saw there a kind and gentle man, a man who would love a woman forever but a man other men would respect. But she shuddered seeing a far different man then most people saw – a man who had seen the 'back door to hell kicked open too many times, a veteran of four wars and numerous jobs he would never talk about.

Holding Jennie's hand, small, delicate satin smooth one Mike was quiet for a minute deep in thought before speaking. "There must be a portal or gate between our worlds. I'm not an expert on this by any stretch of the imagination but it's not hard to figure out those so-called demons, if you will aren't from here. Yet they're able to move about between these realms to come here for you."

"There is. The Tartmore Gate."

He looked up. "Gate?"

"It spans the ether between our worlds. Ishgater can travel between the worlds."

Mike gave her reply more thought. The situation was appearing more complicated than it should. "Why? What do they or this Isghater want with you? You belonged to the Amir – and as far as Ishgater should be concerned, the Amir gave you to me. And I freed you."

"Now he wants to take me back to his world, the world I left."

"Mm? Well, unfortunately I got something to say about that."

Mike held her hands feeling the gentleness. Tears slid down her face. She was scared. "I'm sorry, Mike."

"For what?"

"For getting you into this."

"It's two against one. And he'll need to have an army helping him."

Jennie knew it was just bravado on Mike's part. He'd yet to encounter the Dark One in Battle.

She nodded. Mike drank the coffee staring off into space. Jennie was puzzled by his calm attitude toward the demons and this change in their lives. This was to have been the highpoint of their lives, at least his. Money and the freedom to do and go where he wanted and no time constraints on his life. Well that would end in grand style.

Finishing the coffee Mike got up from the table going back to the bed room to begin undressing.

Jennie followed him. "What are you doing, Mike?"

Opening the closet he took out a set of BDU's and what he needed.

"Training goes a long way in this situation. I was taught from day one of basic to a platoon sergeant you fight the way you are trained. This might be early but I believe in being prepared." Mike pulled on the BDU pants, the airborne boots, a brown T-shirt and black beret. Jennie watched with interest as he put them on. By the time he finished he looked like one of the actors from "The Expendables."

Jennie vanished in a wisp of gray haze to change into denims, a dark tight fitting pull over shirt and good walking shoes. She reappeared. "Ta da."

Mike wanted to whistle at her. He put an arm around her waist drawing her close kissing her. "Come on. We know these so-called demons are not as magical as somebody claims."

Jennie followed him down to the basement and to a steel locker with a double locking system. Mike could have gotten the type with the combination locks but knowing his luck with numbers and combination locks he was better off with key locks.

Opening the cabinet Mike gestured to the rifles and semi-automatic pistols. He took out the 9 millimeter that used to be his late wife's. She had it for peace of mind when he was gone on deployment, only using it for target practice. Slapping one clip in the weapon, he worked the slide chambering a round, dropping the clip to put a round in the first one's place then slapped the clip back in and gave it and four reloads to Jennie.

"That should hold you for now. I'll give you a block of instruction in its use."

"I don't know how to use it," said Jennie nervously holding the weapon as if holding a dirty baby-diaper.

"Hang on. I'll show you in a minute."

Mike took out his weapons, two .45 caliber semi-automatics, two .357 Magnum revolvers loaded with hollow points, and for the holsters strapped to his calves or leg weapons, two 9 millimeters for back up. Last he pulled out a 7.62X51 millimeter Belgium FN FAL semi-automatic rifle and six three way pin-wheel reloads, 90 rounds each to each pin-wheel with a ninety-first locked and loaded in the rifle.

He took out two Bowie knives, giving one to Jennie. He led her to the other end of the basement and a small shooting gallery. Three and a half hours of training he felt she'd learned enough to qualify as "dangerous" with the weapon.

Despite her misgivings about the weapons, she sensed it in her heart Mike was doing this for her freedom from Ishgater and the demons pursuing her. Looking at Mike, he was serious about stopping Ishgater.

They spent the rest of the day relaxing as best they could in front of the television. Mike was more nervous about Jennie then himself. This brought back old war operations and most of the favorable outcomes. Jennie, he wasn't sure of yet how she would react under pressure, especially when things started getting ugly.

4.

Mid-night they were both fully dressed asleep, Jennie pressed her petite body against her new lover.

" _Estera…_ " the detached voice called softly. " _Michael … Come."_

Jennie and Mike were instantly awake. In the light of the full moon shining through past the curtains a shadow figure stood at the foot of the bed.

" _Michael_ " It called again in a soft voice. " _Estera… Come, the Master wants you…_ "

Lifting the revolver aiming at the red dots by feel Mike fired there was a squeal as something fell to the floor, he quickly shifted to the left just a hair and fired there was scream. Shifting again he fired, a cry and a _oomph!_ As it fell to the floor.

"Now! The gate!" he told Jennie. "Go!"

Jennie and Mike bolted from the bed jumping over the bodies that defied description. As Jennie anticipated, there was a portal the demons were entering through. Mike had the revolver cocked and ready. They passed through the portal just before the opening closed. Mike had no time to stop to examine the portal, at this point his mind was running on autopilot.

Holding onto his hand Jennie followed Mike through the portal. Stopping short inside the portal he froze to look around. The first thing he asked himself, 'Where were they?' He realized they were in a forest, dappled sun light shining down through the trees, birds were quiet then one by one began singing again. Instinct quickly took over, dropping to the ground pulling Jennie down with him he got his senses attuned to their surroundings. Mike heard a rusting of grass and snorting. Beside him Jennie was nervous. Holstering the revolver he pulled the rifle around. Carefully clicking the safety off he listened and looked around for a few minutes. Signaling to Jennie to get up they began to move forward toward a road or trail.

Jennie started to speak until he hushed her. Whispering in her ear he said, "Stay close and don't speak. Let's make sure of our surroundings first."

Michael took out a pair of black mirrored pilot's sun glasses to put them on. "I should have thought to get you a pair."

A few minutes later Jennie tapped Mike's shoulder. He stooped to look at Jennie and nearly started laughing. Was wearing sun glasses similar to his. He gave her a kiss then they continued on.

They moved through the forest until they came to a creek and road or trail. Stopping he looked both ways and sized up the stone bridge. The bridge meant there had to be a sizable town close by or a castle or both.

"Which way I wonder?" Mike looked slightly puzzled.

"That way?" Jennie pointed to the right over the bridge along the tree shrouded road that seemed to stretch in to forever.

Looking the in the other direction he saw the road broke out of the forest in to open park land. No towns or fortresses broke the horizon in either direction.

Decision.

5.

Walking to the bridge Mike looked at the streams seeing which way it flowed. He gestured across the bridge. "It's flowing downhill. Left would lead us up into the hills and eventually the mountains."

Hanging onto Mike's hand, Jennie looked at the forest that appeared eons old, the bridge seemed have always been there, the stream burbling over rocks, past a fallen tree, the grass along the edge of the stream.

Taking out his lensatic compass Mike checked their direction again. "Yup road angles east to west, stream is north to south. Let's get out of these woods I'll bet we will see mountains to the north."

Jennie looked around as if she recognized something or knew where she was.

"Mike, I remember this road from when I was a little girl and the bridge."

"Huh? You know this road?"

"Yes if we follow the trail through the woods we'll come to Gillamoor."

"And what's Gillamoor?"

"The village where I grew up."

"Sorry. Bad question."

They crossed the old stone bridge, Mike led Jennie off the road into the forest.

"Why are we going this way, Michael? The road is back there."

Pulling the rifle around he scanned left to right, moving the rifle back and forth as he walked. "I know. And this forest is a great place for an ambush. So, to avoid unneeded surprises, we avoid them."

Moving cautiously through the forest and scrub brush toward an intersecting trail Mike spotted the rope leading from the trap covered over with leaves and sticks to a branch. Throwing an arm up he stopped Jennie.

"Ah they're kidding. Nice try guys. I think ya all need a block of instruction in setting booby traps one-oh-one."

Jennie looked at the trap puzzled. "What were they hoping to catch with that, Mike?"

"Ah, this is too easy."

Looking around for the people who set the trap they moved to the side of the track dropping flat they watched the forest for more movement. Two shadows on the far side of the track were slipping through the woods.

Finding a heavy tree branch among the dead fall Mike picked it up, making some noise, he tossed it where the trap was. A sharp snap the noose sprang up with a swish scattering leaves and twigs. The movement turned into six small men in leather jerkins and breaches crashing through the underbrush to see who they caught.

"What…?" one said staring at the noose with a branch dangling from it. "Where …?"

"Looking for me perhaps?" Mike stood up the rifle levelled on the group. "Drop and spread eagle. Now."

A rustling sound behind him made him listen, Jennie turned to look, screaming, "Mike!"

Mike lashed back with a foot catching the other square in the stomach. A loud oopf! Mike spun around catching the other with the butt of the rifle brought it around the other tumbled to the ground staring up at Mike pointing the rifle at him.

"I don't think so fool. On yer face - Now!" Mike ordered the elf rolled on to his face. "Outside of acting the fool, what was the idea of the trap?"

"It's to stop Ishgatar from raiding our village."

Mike looked back at Jennie. "There's that Ishgatar name again. This guy must be real popular in these parts."

Jennie said in a soft tone tinged with awe, "Mike, they're elves. I remember them they live here now."

"He's a tyrant!" Aubron yelled. "He rules all this land."

Mike knelt looking at the others the rifle lay across his legs. The height of any member of the group could not have been over three foot tall. Their telling feature was their pointed ears and almond shaped eyes. He looked back the one who tried attack him from the back but ended up wearing Mike's boots instead, appeared the tallest.

"At ease! She talking." He looked back at Jennie. "They weren't here before?"

"They moved just before I was taken." Jennie walked over to take a closer look at the elves. "You may not remember me. I'm Estera of Gillamoor. There are elves here but they're different. I think you call them High Elves."

"Yes," said Ettrain looking up at her. "You were just a young girl. You played games with us."

The elves looked from Jennie to Mike. They noticed neither appeared they wanted to do them any harm just the trap they set didn't work. Still, they watched the two humans with fear.

"Which way was your village, hone?"

"Back to the left and ahead several miles." Jennie pointed back up the same track.

Mike said to the elves, "And yours? And what's your names?"

"Well I'm Ettrain, that's Ailuin, Aubron, Zeno, my brother Shihon, and the one you hit Raibyr. We wanted to trap Ishgater to get our Queen back. He took her to his basilica at Mouldermouth."

Raibyr looked up waving a hand at them.

"Look guys Jennie and I can help. I know you don't trust me right now about as far as you can throw a rock, which is not very far. Go ahead and sit up."

The elves moved to a sitting position.

"Near Estera's town," Ettrain said pointing along the trail. "Estera's people protect us from Ishgater."

"That must have been some time ago that he took your Queen then." Mike looked over at Jennie as she sat beside him. "This guy is about to have a problem."

"That happened many years ago. There's one last group has remained in hopes of getting her back," said Zeno rocking back and forth on his haunches in agitation.

Mike settled back against a tree looking briefly at the elves. "How were you planning to get your Queen back?"

"Can we help them, Mike?" Jennie was concerned. The elves had become like brothers to her.

Mike looked back at the elves helping them might lead him to Ishgatar. They wondered what he would do he seemed armed with magical weapons and he was as tall as two of them one standing on another's shoulders and wide across the shoulders as an oak and arms thick as an oak's largest branch.

He said looking over his shoulder, "How far away is this Moldermouth place?"

"Across the Dobria Sea," Ettrain said pointing to their backs. "Two days journey by ship."

"I was afraid you'd say that. And I hate anything that has more water in it then a swimming pool. Which way is your village and where?"

"Back that way," said Ailuin pointing back along the track.

Zeno jumped up slapping his hands over Ailuin's mouth. "No, he's wrong."

Jennie laughed. "Oh I remember. Besides, Mike is okay. Aren't you dear? You'd better agree or I'll break your arm."

"See guys, she's mean to me." Mike smiled hugging Jennie as they stood.

"Later, dear." She tapped Mike on the hip with hers.

The elves shook their heads looking at Mike's six foot height in awe.

Mike nodded to the trail. "Let's go guys." He looked up at the rope and the crude trap. "By the way, remind me to give you guys a block of instruction in how to build a better booby-trap."

6.

Mike and Jennie followed along the elves gabbling of things that neither of the humans understood. They walked a distance down the road the elves looked back at the two humans before stepping off the track into the woods. Jennie gestured to Mike to follow the elves walking a ways into the woods. Shihon whistled a tune as if sung by a song bird.

"I think your height scared them abit," she said looking Mike over. "They don't trust some human's not to hurt them."

"And I take it, this Ishgater and his buddies is one of them? Maybe I'll use an old trick I know on our buddy Ishgater." They broke into the clearing and the scattering of elf houses few shops that made up the village. "This is good the village blends in with the forest. At least they got one thing right – camouflage – cover and concealment.

They heard the voices and singing before they saw the elfin village of New Shire. They walked into a clearing the elves stopping what they were doing. Many gasped, mothers grabbed their children running in to houses, some of the men brandishing farm tools waving them at the human who towered over them. Mike stopped beside a house that stood just over waist high to a human.

"You brought these humans here," one man shouted at Aubron and the others. He was angry at them for violation of the village's secret pla Jennie spoke up. "I am Estera, you remember me. My father is Lord Wizard Uylon of the village Gillamoor.

Jennie stepped forward looking down at the older Wizard and Mayor.

"Estera?" the elf said testing the name. "And your father is Lord Wizard Uylon?"

"Yes – and you are Master Kin."

A cheer erupted from the villagers as many remembered her. "Estera!"

"We did not recognize you in those clothes," another said taking his hat off. "It's been a long time my Lady."

Jennie took Mike by the arm drawing him forward. "Michael here freed me from the prison of the box the Magi Namda and Ishgater put me in."

"You've brought the Lady Estera back!" Master Kin shouted jumping up and down. "Yes. We thought you were lost forever, my Lady!"

Michael looked over the village as people rushed out of houses and from under fallen trees and bushes. He saw one house that was crushed by a tree. He said to Jennie, "Did they have a wind storm here at one time?"

She saw the house what was left of it. Her eyes flared. "Oh no Master Kin. What happened to the family?"

Master Kin the village Mayor took his hat off bowing his head. "They did not survive. It happened too fast."

The elves were silent for a minute.

Jennie turned back to Mike. "Let's go. I will be back to visit some more. I want to see my family. Let them know I'm alright."

The elves waved to them as Jennie led Michael from the village.

7.

The road to Jennie's village, Gillamoor was long and winding walking for a time before they saw the first house and farm. Michael realized the town set far enough back from what seemed to be the main road. Mike tried not to appear awed by the sight of the strange buildings, many appeared a throwback to the Renaissance period of Earth. He was aware he was in a different period or time, but he could not take the time to enjoy the sights.

Gillamoor was a loose grouping of structures along either side of the hard packed dirt road that meandered through the ancient town. To Michael's jaded eye the crossroad itself looked flamboyant. With its Gunnstock timber framed multi storied homes and shops, the town was replete with its wheat straw rooftops, the uneven sloping roofs, faded white washed walls, massive grey chimneys, small window panes, and low doors. Michael could see the town's main source was its extensive timber operation near the damned stream forming a large mill pond, grist mill, and black smith shop spewing smoke to the heavens.

Jennie led Mike through the village, people looking out of shops, homes and stables at the strange pair. Jennie's mind was focused on seeing her parents. Considering Jennie had been a prisoner in the box since 600 CE, and the elves said their ancestors moved here a long time ago, Michael figured the two villages had to be at least a thousand years Jennie broke into a run toward a house at the far end of the lane leading out to farm steads and the nearby mills. She ran to the house at the end of the lane, the roof was high and v-shaped. Its timbered walls covered with a layer of vines almost concealing it from view. One large chimney set at the side of the house thin white smoke curling from it into the afternoon air. Many smaller windows, several open let in plenty of light to the rooms above and below the roof. The house itself was surrounded by the garden, including various trees, bushes, flowers and a large pond to the side.

Taking the sunglasses off Jennie broke into a run. People watched after them as the girl, strangely attired ran toward the house shouting:

"Mama – Papa! Mama…!" she called tears streaming down her face.

The door to the house opened an elderly woman looked out throwing her hands to her mouth. An elderly man in a grey robe and felt hat with a heavy greying beard looking past the woman was shocked as Jennie ran up to the woman throwing her arms about the two as they broke down crying.

"Estera, you're home, you're home!" Jennie grasped the woman about the shoulders holding her close. The woman held Jennie at arm's length looking her over. "But what – what are these strange clothes, Estera? I've never seen anything like this before."

Jennie hugged her father holding him close, he stroked her hair tears of joy ran down their faces. "I was rescued, Mother - Father."

Mike stopped at a distance taking the sun glasses off to watch Jennie hug her parents. Some of the village people gathered to see the girl welcomed home. She motion Mike forward.

"Mama, Papa – this is Mike. He rescued me from the box. These clothes are from his time."

"No! How? Please come in, come in. Welcome, sir, welcome. I am Lord Wizard Uylon and my wife the Lady Wyrunie." Uylon motioned to the open door. "You don't know the service you've done. We didn't think we would ever see our daughter alive again. We almost gave up hope thinking she was lost forever."

Mike shook hands with Uylon and clasped hands with Wyrunie. "Well it was really a coincidence how it all worked out."

"You must come in and tell us about this feat. Even I tried to break the spell and could not," Uylon said standing aside so Mike could step inside. He eyed Mike's rifle and the extensive brace of weapons he had on and the clothes he'd never seen before.

Mike looked askance at Jennie then turned to her father. "You're serious."

The old Wizard looked at Mike puzzled. _What did this man know that I didn't? Was he a more powerful wizard than even me?_

"May I ask what did you use to open the box?" Uylon asked curious feeling that Mike was the more powerful Magi or Wizard then he was.

Mike remembered the bent paper clip was in his pocket. Taking it out he showed the Wizard the paper clip. The Wizard stared at the simple piece of metal twisted and bent to shape for picking locks.

"That?" Uylon and his wife were incredulous. They tried everything in their powers and there are many, to open the lock. They were heart broken in the end, defeated by the Magi and Ishgater's power to keep their daughter locked up. They were ready to think she was gone forever. "Is – is that magic?"

Mike gave the paper clip to Uylon, taking it from Mike as if he were offered a diamond.

"Go ahead I have a whole desk draw full of those things."

Uylon was amazed staring at the paper clip in his hand. "This is the most precious object I've ever received, sir. For you I have my daughter back. For that great gift, how do I thank you?"

Mike followed them through the house, despite the windows the rooms were dimly light the fire on the hearth provided little light. Candles set about but Mike presumed they were light only when it was dark. The house had a common room, kitchen and dining area in one, a great hearth where the wife prepared their meals, plus a sitting area. In the back, Uylon showed him his work and study area, festooned with glass ware, jars of powders, herbs, sages, and various items.

Turning to Mike he waited for him to make some outlandish request.

Mike stopped beside a small table with just an open face globe showing four separate continents.

"Tell me how to find Ishgatar." He looked up meeting the old man's pale expression.

8.

Jennie moved over to Mike's side taking his arm standing close to him. Wyrunia watched from the door her daughter standing close to the stranger. In that moment she could see her daughter had found her man.

Drawing in a deep breath Uylon looking at the open face wire globe put a finger on a piece of brass that represented Astrera. "Astrera – where we are now." He turned the globe just enough to show another piece of metal which represented another continent. "Shukath. You'll have to book passage from Astrera to Shukath. Let me show you. It will not be an easy journey over land once past the port city of Ruiver." Pulling out a large parchment, he said, "You'll follow the Xarlan River valley through the northern Sleannerah. It is long narrow swale between two ranges of mountains Wreal Mountains and the Mirb Peaks and Etheral River winds and twists up the center until it falls into Stern Lake. Ishgater's basilica Moldermouth sets on the opposite shore." He looked at his daughter, a serious look in his old grey eyes. "I presume you will be helping Michael, my dear." He said the words more in a statement than a question. Jennie nodded. "Be advised, my dear your powers will cease at the wall. Ishgater is dangerous and without your powers to help Michael you will be powerless."

Jennie looked at the firm set of Mike's features. Staring at the globe Mike said, "Got a map?"

"Yes. Here."

Uylon produced another copy that in Mike's mind was more a series of cartoons then the sophisticated topographic maps he was used to. It only gave him an idea of direction and what the terrain would be like other than that, Mike's guess was as good as anybody else's. Jennie had an idea what he was really looking for in a map.

Jennie put her hand over the map dull grey light gradually appeared slowly turning to a bright white orb. The map changed to a topographic type. "Is that what you want, Mike?"

"Exactly." He leaned over kissing her in front of her parents.

"Michael!"

"Quite all right dear," said her father with a smile studying the map. "Yes, very detailed."

Mike picked up the map folding it in to military quarters. Uylon led them back into the front room and the dining table. Mike laid the map on the table between them.

"Now this is a map I can work with. Do they have a different language in Shukath?"

"Yes. You'll need to talk to the elves about providing you with an interpreter."

Mike laid out the details of his plan to confront Ishghater. The final showdown would have to be played out " _as I see it_."

A vigorous knock at the door was a strange sound late that night then the door was kicked open. The four were seated at the table still discussing Mike's plans to bring Ishghater down and end his reign of terror over the world Jennie came from.

The door crashed open Uylon and Wyrunie gasped as two black leather clad soldiers pushed into the house wielding swords. Mike seated closest to the door drew his .357 Magnum's from the sitting position cut down both soldiers before either took another step forward. Another soldier standing outside hearing the shots stepped to the open door as Mike fired again. Holstering the revolvers, Mike grabbed up the FN FAL rifle slipping off the safety went to the door as a fourth soldier still mounted turned his horse to escape. Mike picked him out in the moon light took aim and unleashed a fifteen round burst of automatic fire. The fourth soldier tumbled from the saddle dead.

Doors opened, light spilled out in to the night people wondering what disturbed the peace of the night. Mike walked around kicking at the bodies of the four dead men.

"Well that eliminates that problem."

Uylon met Mike at the door. "You know you killed Ishgater's men?"

"No kidding. Well I guess tomorrow ole` Ishgater will have to break out his recruiting posters to recruit some new men, won't he?"

Jennie held her mother who had not seen such violence in their town since her daughter was kidnapped years ago. The evening calm of the town unduly disturbed leaving the people to wonder what the soldiers were after breaking into the Lord Wizard's house.

Slinging the rifle over his shoulder he walked back in the house ignoring the people outside. Uylon watched Mike quietly set to pulling the weapons off the soldiers and pulling the bodies out back. The horses were gathered up by the bystanders and tethered near the house.

Jennie walked out to see what he was doing. "Mike?"

Mike was digging a large hole for the bodies in the soft soil by the pond. "Hone, stay inside with your parents. I'll take care of this."

"Mike do you mind if I help?"

"How are you going to help?" he asked without looking up to see what Jennie was doing. "This is hard enough for me."

"Glad you asked." Jennie said with a facetious grin she waved her hands, the dim light appeared between her outstretched hands was bright in the moonless night. The ground suddenly opened under Mike's feet and he tumbled in to the hole. "That's how."

Mike stood reaching up he took the girl about her waist pulling her down into the hole on top of him. Their lips met in an intimate kiss.

"Little minx," he said softly into her lips.

"Why am I a little minx?" she asked blowing a soft warm breath on his ear.

"You're playful."

"I like that."

Jennie's parents wondering what was going on walked out to where Mike was burying the soldiers. They looked around then heard the two lovers. Looking over the edge of the pit in the moon light they saw Jennie on top of Mike the two kissing. Putting a finger to his lips Uylon gestured for his wife to come back to the house.

9.

Michael and Jennie stood in the middle of the elven village of Yeadorei, Mayor Kin and senior council member Yves sat on the roof of the town hall to talk to Mike and Jennie about a volunteer to going to Shukath with them.

Rubbing his chin Mayor Kin addressed the gathering of elves.

"Master Michel needs an interpreter to go with him to confront the Demon Ishgater. Who wants to go with Master Michael and Mistress Estera?"

There was much talking and shacking of heads. The mere mention of Shukath sent chills down the back of even the hardiest among the elves. They needed little reminding why their ancestor's abandoned their ancestral land to move across the sea to Astrera to start a new life.

Among the clan the one they least expected to volunteer as guide and interpreter was Raibyr, the same one Mike took down the day he and Jennie arrived in her home land.

"I'll go," he said walking forward looking up at Jennie. "Master Michael is an able warrior. He needs an able elf with him on this quest."

Mike lifted Kin and Yves off the roof to the ground.

"We leave as soon as possible – ASAP!"

Time seemed to stand still in the summer morning dew glistening on the fresh green grass, the heat of the early sun caused a light steam to rise into the air, a fog formed in ghostly entrails giving the dense virgin rain forest an otherworldly appearance.

The iron grey sunlight of early morning filtered through the canopy of the trees to the forest floor and the grass and bushes along the river. The Rhone horse munched on the grass taking his fill of the vegetation occasionally lifting his head to look around the other two still taking their fill of the lush grass. Mike lay on the bed roll, Jennie beside him on one side, Raibyr the other sleeping. They found a large oak to sleep under that night along the Etheral River just a few feet from their camping place.

Winged fowl and small creatures rustled among the bushes near the river, placid waters black in the pre-dawn light. The sky turned a dark blue, the silver light of the moon disappeared hours ago a violet and pink light replaced the blue, a pastel red replaced the pink, the sun peering over the horizon casting its light across the face of the mountains.

A rustling and snapping of twigs made him alert. Pulling the rifle closer to him, he awakened Jennie and Raibyr, holding his fingers to his mouth he slide down under the blanket looking around for the early morning intruders.

Mike watched for their possible visitors. The birds and wildlife were suddenly quiet. Jennie carefully drew her pistol; Raibyr drew his short sword. Time passed. It seemed an eternity but a few seconds Jennie screamed and vanished in a puff of grey. Mike swung the rifle to the right snapping off a shot. There was a cry followed by a groan as Raibyr thrust up with his sword.

Mike heard Jennie, "I don't think so fool…" followed by the sharp bang of her 9 millimetre.

Mike was fighting his way out of the blankets he knelt beside the tree looking around. Three of the black clad soldiers lay dead.

Mike stood walking over to Jennie to put an arm around her, "You know I hate to say it, but this guy Ishgater either has a lousily trained army or, they just don't know what they are doing."

"Ishgater wants me back," said Jennie pushing a lock of her fine black hair back. "When Magi Namda placed me in that box as a punishment, I was under Ishgater's control until the lock was opened."

"With the paper clip," Mike added with a laugh. "I'm still puzzled by how a mere paper clip made the difference."

"It wasn't magic. My father and mother attempted to use spells on it and failed as he told you – the paper clip had no spells used on it."

"You know, babe you just gave me a thought."

Jennie and Raibyr looked over at him.

"How so, sir?" Raibyr said wondering what Mike was thinking.

They gathered up the bed rolls and continued. Mike pulled out the map, the revised version which Jennie used the spell on. Stopping Mike took out the lensatic compass and map matching up terrain features he sized up where they were at and distance to Ishgater's fortress Moldermouth.

"Something I should have thought of a long time ago. Jennie, can you put a spell over us to conceal us from Ishgater's probing spies and whatever this guy is using."

"Sure. Okay, here goes …" Jennie held her hands up waving them slightly back and forth chanting several words as if reciting poetry. A greyish white mist enveloped the group rendering them invisible to Ishgater's means of finding them. "Good. Now what's the guarantee this will last?"

"Guarantee?"

"Yeah how long is this good for - ninety days or better?"

"Ninety days? Excuse me Raibyr while I smack him."

Mike rode ahead laughing. The short bit of levity broke the tension of the moment. Jennie caught up with him reaching out to take a swat at his arm.

10.

The three sat up in the rocks above the river watching as a band of mounted soldiers rode past at a gallop.

"Bet their looking for the last ones we eliminated." said Mike watching as they disappeared among the trees.

"Ishgater must be getting mad about now. He's missed me twice now," said Jennie watching the soldier's disappear into the forest.

Mike led them back to the track that followed the river as Wizard Uylon had told them before they set out on the journey. They called it a day before darkness set in Mike started to build a fire while it was still light. A bolt of fire zipped past his face setting the wood on fire.

"Thanks, babe."

"Glad to help."

They mixed up a stew from small game that Mike killed along the road during the day and wild vegetables Jennie and Raibyr picked during their stops. Finishing the meal they put the fire out. "Okay. You're going to think I'm paranoid but let's move to better ground."

"Where?" Jennie looked around wondering where they'd move to.

"We'll just have to make one."

Mike had them move one hundred meters from where he made the camp fire and build a camouflage blind. They settled in to their new position. The three were tired and wanted more to sleep then worry about Ishgater's minion's looking for Jennie/Estera.

The world they were in was enveloped in darkness, the moon shedding its new silver grey light over the land. Mike peered out the small space he made in the leaves to see and use as a rifle port. They did not have long to wait. The two parties had run in to each other.

Flicking a micro-switch on the binoculars he watched as they noticed the camp and warm remains of the fire. They rode up thinking they'd finally caught up with the three. A minute later to their frustration discovered the ruse.

The troops remounted riding back west, the way they had come from.

"Come on. Grab your stuff and let's follow them."

"Follow them?" Jennie said incredulous at the idea. "You're joking – right?"

Raibyr was just as stunned as the girl.

Mike was mounted looking down at the two. "Yup, old Apache and Navajo trick. The pursuer now becomes the pursuee. We follow them right back to their lair. Come on."

Jennie and Raibyr remounted their horses and followed Mike riding after the troops it was not long before they caught up with them. They trailed the others at a distance. It was near dawn they were still riding at a good pace the troop still well ahead of them unaware they were being followed – to Mike's surprise no one bothered to look back the whole time.

"No three hundred and sixty degree security. Nice way to run a war, guys."

"Mike!" Raibyr said with a gasp pointing to a hill to their left.

"Oh, shit," Mike hissed the top of the hill was lined with black clad troops.. "Nice way to waste ammunition."

"You need more ammunition, Mike?" Jennie said with a twist of her right wrist. Three

fully loaded banana magazines taped in the standard over and under configuration appeared in her hand. "Need extra ammunition?"

Mike held the rifle ready for use. He looked at the pin-wheel of magazines in the girl's hand. "Yeah. You're a sweet heart remind me to give you a kiss later."

"No problem. Now what are you going to do about them?"

Raibr and Jennie had their weapons drawn.

The group they were following turned to charge. Weapons drawn, Mike noticed none was carrying a bow and quiver of arrow

"Them first then the wild bunch on the hill. Wonder if these guys are in the habit of bring a sword to a gun fight?""

He let them get close enough, counting off "one thousand one, one thousand two, one thousand three, one thousand four, one thousand fiveJennie said, nervousness gripping her watching the charging horde getting closer, "Babe, I hate to be pushy but don't you think…?"

Mike unleashed the first ninety rounds cutting them down emptying ninety rounds into the Ishgater's men he let the magazines fall to the ground as he took the pin-wheel of ninety rounds from Jennie. Locking and loading, he opened fire on the second group. Several swords men hesitated in their charge seeing the other group cut down so easily. The hesitation caused the others to go around them. This gave Mike the chance to reload, aim and fire. The second ninety roughs went as quickly as the first. He dropped the empty magazines, the magazines faded in to a small puff of smoke. The first group rode at a rapid pace quickly closing the distance between them. He reloaded, pulled the bolt back letting it go forward with an audible _click-clack_. Shifted to the right firing, sweeping left to right, and over the group with the full ninety rounds.

Both troops were nearly decimated. Confusion and panic ran rampant among the troops as they saw their comrades cut down and nothing touch them. They could only assume it was strong magic that killed them so easily.

A force moved the weapon to the right toward Jennie.

"Jennie! Move!" Mike said fighting the weapon back toward the hill.

"Mike what are you doing?" Jennie screamed pushing the rifle away from her.

Trying not to topple from the horse Raibyr grabbed the rifle pulling it back toward him. The figure on the hill had a hand extended toward Mike.

"That's Ishgater on the hill!" Jennie exclaimed looking at the dark figure with four other figures watching the brief battle below them. "He's trying to put a spell on you."

"That's nice to know. Keep going – keep going." Mike struggled to get the rifle back in line. "This boy is getting to be a pain in the ass!"

"We are…" Jennie said through clenched teeth as she and the elf struggled to get the rifle back to the front. "There?"

"There …!" He pulled the trigger twice a man on either side of Ishgater were shot off their horses. The survivors of both troops fled toward the hill and safety abandoning the field to the three friends.

11.

The three wound their way through the scattering of bodies sprawled across the trail and hill side.

Mike slipped out of the saddle, then helped Jennie and Raibyr from their horses.

"I think I just pissed our boy Ishgater off."

"So what was your first clue?" Jennie asked leaning against Mike. "I'm tired."

"Me too," said Raibyr collapsing at the base of a tree.

It was no use to go any further that day. Mike with Jennie in his arms sat down at a tree to get some sleep too.

The mist of sleep evaporated from Mike's mind with a jab to the side. He looked up in to the determined face of an elf. He knew enough now to tell the difference. But at that moment he wasn't asking too many questions.

"This one is awake," said an elf prodding at Mike.

Waking, screaming Jennie clung to Mike's arm making it impossible to move.

"Hey, bud da ya mind watchen' what yer doin' with that pig sticker?" Mike drew the revolver in a flash jamming it under the elf's nose. "Now what do you want?"

Getting his free arm around Jennie's waist he drew her closer.

The elf looked cross eyed at the revolver jammed under his nose. "What's that thing?"

Jennie looked at the one standing between her and Raibyr. The elf stared at Mike wondering what he'd do. The other elves were unsure what to do and did not know what it was Mike had in his hand.

"A Brazilian Taurus .357 Magnum. It makes little holes going in and damned big holes going out. Want to be the first of your buddies to try it out?"

"Where did you come from?" They eyed Raibyr seeing he was an elf also of the high elves clan wondering what he was doing with the humans.

"Astrera," Raibyr quickly spoke up. "We seek the Demon Ishgater."

That suddenly changed the complexion of the situation for the elves.

They backed off at the Demon's name.

"Why do you seek the Demon?" the elf asked in awe moving away from them.

Jennie related how Mike freed her from the box. "Magi Namda imprisoned me in a

box for the past one thousand years because I would not do an Amir's bidding." Jennie said, elaborating on the story. "The Amir in a rage had the Magi imprison me in a box and a spell put on the latch so it could never be opened, but Mike here broke the spell."

The elves were impressed by Jennie's story, although a few facts were left out. Mike was a hero for the way he was able to open the lock despite the spell on it. The elves eyed Mike's weapons seeing he was heavily armed. The two groups sat under the tree discussing Ishgater and plans.

"From my understanding Ishgater took or, you could properly say, usurped the position whoever the Magi's successor was supposed to be."

"The Magi's daughter, Lady Iydelis was to inherit the throne but Ishgater took it and imprisoned her and our Queen, Queen Eveylan," said Anfalen, the senior among the elves.

"How long has she been imprisoned?" Jennie asked seeing a pattern developing.

Mike said with disquiet, "Like any other power hungry person with more social influence than common sense. They think throwing their coercive power around will get them what they want."

Giving Mike's comment some thought Anfalen said, "The past one thousand years, my Lady."

Mike's mind began racing with ideas for penetrating the basilica. "Getting in there, Anfalen, what's the best way?"

"There is none," another elf, Durlan said shaking his head. "Impossible."

Mike allowed an inane smile. "Every place, especially basilicas have at least two weak points you can exploit for a 'back door' in and out. The rest I can figure out later."

Jennie said softly, "Don't ever tell him something is impossible. He'll make it possible."

The elves looked at each other with unease.

"Can you take us to the basilica at least," Raibyr said anticipating it was still a long way away."

Drawing in a deep breath, Anfalen said nodding, "We can do that much. But we do not dare go any further."

13.

Mike with the band of Elves and Jennie lay on a hill overlooking the basilica he estimated lay several hundred meters away. Studying the massive fortress at a distance he nodded. Equipment they needed for the operation they secured from the elven village. The elves shook their heads at the idea of going anywhere near the basilica, Moldermouth.

Moldermouth was guarded by a vast main gate with a set in stout metal doors and metal portcullis making up a barbican to funnel attackers, if they were able to get past the gates through an obstacle course riddled with booby-traps. Various artillery equipment and guards were spotted along the walls of black granite. A bridge with drawbridge appeared the only easy way across the river and the only way in, if an army can make it that far. To add to its defences nine solid, round watch towers were spotted at various tactical positions for an ideal defence connected by tall, wide promenades along the outer walls. On the inner curtain wall tall wide windows were scattered thinly around the inner wall in symmetrical patterns with symmetric holes for the archers and smaller artillery to be spotted if the outer wall was ever breached – which he doubted.

"I thought so." Mike lay under the cover he was using for camouflage.

"You thought so – what?" Jennie asked studying the basilica too. "You tell me."

Studying the walls he said, "See on the far side there between those towers – the right?"

"Yes I'm looking." Jennie took the binoculars from Mike to look over the wall and inner court yards.

"That appears to be the blind spot for the guards. Look and for some reason there seems to be only two guards posted right now, at opposite ends of the walk."

Watching the wall they saw the guards walk to the middle of the promenade and back.

"So they do have it covered. They walk their posts from either end, meet in the middle and back – but the area is still wide open when the guards walk back."

"So what are you going to do, Michael? I told you it's impossible," Anfalen said as Mike slid down the hill and rolled over to put the binoculars back in the case.

Mike looked up at him. "Hit ` em tonight at two in the morning."

Anfalen slide down with him. "Why two in the morning? Why so late?"

"When are your guards least attentive and least awake?"

Anfalen smiled. "I understand."

The two groups moved to a safe location until dark eating a light meal and resting until mid-night. Mike estimated it was near one o'clock. They moved down toward the lake.

Mike led Jennie and Raibyr into the lake. Fortunately the moon was in its new phase the night was as black as ink. Mike strained his eyes to see just a few feet in front of him.

"Mekong Delta style," Mike muttered holding the rifle and the two 9 millimetres above his head.

"What's a Mekong Delta?" Jennie asked as they wadded neck deep in the water near the shore.

Mike laughed inward to himself. "Believe me, you don't want to know."

"Knowing you, you're right I don't want to know."

The elves moved away from the lake slipping back into the bordering forest. Their work done it was now just a matter of waiting for the outcome. Mike with Jennie and Raibyr moved through the water at neck depth.

Jennie said, not too happy, "You know why we are doing this?"

"Stealth."

"There's an easier way you know."

"Now she tells us. What, babe?"

Jennie held her hands up, concealing the globe of white light she muttered a few words in a foreign tongue, the three vanished to reappear beside the wall.

"You had to ask," Jennie said wringing the water from her hair.

"Yeah, I had to ask."

Mike looked up at the wall watching for the guards, along the crinolines torches had been placed earlier in the evening. As far as Mike was concerned all they were good for was ruining ones' night vision. They stood against the wall waiting until the guards walked back the way they came. Jennie counted to five then vanished reappearing on the wall. Something was happening – or allowed to happen. Jennie was supposed to have lost her powers at the moat. This slight problem gave her pause to wonder if Ishgater were not playing with them knowing they would attempt to get inside.

Mike and Raibyr slipped over the wall.

"I got a feeling Ishgater knows we're here." Jennie grabbed Mike by the collar hauling him over the wall then pulled Raibyr over. They stood for a second to get their sense of direction

Jennie said, "There's stairs over here."

She led them to a flight of stairs she noticed when she reappeared. Mike dropped the ropes over the side then followed Jennie down the stairs in to the main part of the don-jon or keep.

Mike said pointing ahead, "Good, then he's got a problem."

Before they could slip inside two guards appeared in the dull torch light. Jennie stepped behind Mike as the guards approached their position. The rifle depended from the assault sling at Mike's right shoulder. Taking out the silencer from the carry case fastening it to the .45 he waited in the shadows. As the soldiers approached their boots crunching on the gravel, their talking, in Mike's mind advertised their approach. Her powers now negated inside the basilica. Jennie felt her heart racing as she willed herself invisible fading to the appearance of a ghost, but not fully invisible. Mike stood ready with the .45, the soldiers saw Mike grabbing for their swords; however, the .45 spoke twice. Grunts of pain was the only sound the soldiers made as they were knocked to the ground by the force of the bullets hitting them.

"Two more down, let's get out of here." Mike took the silencer off then changed clips in the .45 on the run. Under the circumstances he wanted full loads.

Jennie drew her 9 millimetre remembering what Mike had taught her. She knew without being told, their lives depended on what they did and how they did it. She glanced back to see Raibyr had drawn his short sword. He saw the end result of what Michael's strange weapons could do.

Bounding down a flight of stairs they crossed a small court yard finding a side door into the inner keep. Opening the heavy wood door they stepped into a long and dark corridor, dark except for an occasional torch hung from the wall. Mike reached back on his belt for the Mini-Mag flashlight. Turning it on it shone a beam of white light filling in the shadows.

The echo of booted feet echoed down the hallway. They reached a T in the hall. Nothing straight ahead, the sound came from the right.

"Shit. Back against the wall." Mike let go of the rifle letting it depend from the assault strap. Holstering the .45 he drew a .357 revolver drawing the hammer back _click-clack,_ the sound echoed from the granite walls with an ear shattering sound. They were sure the soldiers heard the sound. The first soldier rounded the corner, Mike took his hand away from the white light shining it in their eyes. He fired into the first, the loud bang echoed from the granite walls again, and again, and again; the soldier went down in a heap. A slight twist of his wrist to the left he fired. Again the bang was as deafening as the first sound seemed amplified in the narrow confines of the corridor. The force of the round hitting the soldier knocked him back against the wall then slowly he slid to the floor dead. Holstering the revolvers, Mike drew the .45 semi-automatics stepped around the corner with Jennie at his side with the 9 millimetre; three semi-automatics opened up on the others. All the soldiers could do was attempt to draw their swords. Six were cut down by the steady fusillade of bullets. They moved along the corridor to stairs the soldiers had used earlier. Slipping up them, Mike and Jennie were worried someone, especially Ishgater heard the noise, it was loud enough.

"By the way, hone, how big an army does this guy have? I must have taken out the better part of a company by now."

"Hundreds."

"Wonderful. Now I know how Indiana Jones felt in the Temple of Doom with a tribe of native warriors chasing him – and no weapons."

"Could be worse fates dear, like being locked up in a box half your life."

"No thanks."

They heard the rest of the soldiers being mustered. Jennie noticed a curtained area they could step in to fast. She grabbed Mike and Raibyr pulling them behind the curtain as the first group passed. Another group ran past to go out another door.

"Mike there's a door behind here."

"Place has enough doors and stairs to it. Worse than a Three Stooges Comedy."

Mike passed the Mini-Mag to Jennie to shine ahead of him, the door opened on well-oiled hinges. Using the Mag-Light, Jennie shone the light down the stairs that was light by the watery weak yellow glow of torches. They descended the steps Mike held the semi-automatic securely in both hands at shoulder height. Keeping to the side watching the door at the bottom expecting it to open any moment as they descended the steps. Another set was to their left, a landing then down one more flight a door with two torches hanging near it.

Mike pulled the door open surprising two guards scrambling for their weapons that set nearby.

Mike and Jennie discovered entered a chamber of horrors.

Two hung dead from chains attached to the wall, another strapped to a table and windlasses the arms pulled from the shoulders, dried blood caked his chest and mouth. Jennie looked away gagging. Raibyr said something in high elf. Everywhere they looked in the room was death.

The guards realized in their alcohol fogged minds they'd been invaded. They grabbed for weapons that set close by swinging them nearly hitting each other. Mike wasn't giving them a chance both weapons were fired together, the sound of the semiautomatics being fired was worse in the death chamber. Both guards fell.

"Man if that doesn't bring somebody running, something is wrong around here."

He looked around a second then heard a cry for help. Trying the door it was locked. Stepping back with both weapons, he fired them together. The door swung open with a loud grinding sound of the door on rusty hinges. Pushing it the rest of the way open, Jennie shined the light into another scene of horror.

"Please … help me!" a girl's voice called from a cell.

Jennie rushed ahead to a cell. Shining the light through the opening at the top of the door, she gasped. "Mike – Raibyr there are two girls in here."

"You're kidding." He went over to the cell to see. Jennie shone the light through the hole in the door on a pretty young blonde in a pale blue and white gown laying in the rank hay. The opposite corner lay a red haired girl in a white gown.

Raibyr went back to the dead guards to find the keys. He returned, "Mike, the keys."

"Great." He went through the five keys none of which none worked. "I wonder. Ah, screw it I'll use the master key here. Cover your ears."

Raibyr and the others elves covered their ears. Mike holstered the .45's drawing both .357's he fired them together into the lock. With a hard pull the lock fell apart as the door creaked open. Tossing the keys to Raibyr he said, "Start opening cells."

Mike stepped in to the mouldy smelling cell picking the first girl up carrying her out to the outer room he laid her on the floor then went back for the second girl. The elves freed followed him out.

"What are you going to do to her?" one elf asked concerned Mike carried the girl out of her prison.

"Get her revived," Mike said laying her on the floor.

"That's our Queen." Mike was told the elves watching Mike tilt her head back and open her mouth.

"They're both almost dead from hyperthermia in that cell and lack of proper food." Mike said as he started mouth-to-mouth resuscitation on first then went to the second. "We need to get them water first, proper food, and better conditions."

After a few minutes the first girl was revived. "You – you saved me. I am grateful."

"We'll discuss it later. Let's get out of here. Jennie – Raibyr, help her, can two of you guys help her – I'll cover, we're outta here."

Raibyr and Jennie picked the girl up, supporting her between them the surviving elves gathered protectively around their Queen and the Lady Iydelis.

Exchanging the revolvers for the .45's and reloads jammed in the belt, Mike led the way both automatics in hand. A group of soldiers hearing the shooting were starting down the stairs Mike opened fire on them with both .45's. Soldiers tumbled down the stairs others ran back up the stairs not sure what the others were hit with.

"That's right guys," Mike called after them as he had to step over bodies. "Bring swords to a gun fight – real bright."

Reloading, he held the .45 at shoulder height, grasping them by both hands, the butt of the weapon like holding a woman lovingly by her face. He savoured the feel the weapons, they were doing their job.

There was shouting at the top of the stairs. He looked back at the others. "Ishgater?"

They nodded. "Thought so. I'll go ahead."

Jennie drew her 9 millimeter holding it up ready to back Mike.

They reached the top of the stairs, the curtain pushed aside exposing the Great Hall and a lone figure armed with a sword that seemed on fire.

"Where is he? I want him!" his voice echoing off the walls of the great hall. "Michael…!"

Slipping in behind the curtain Mike pushed the curtain aside with the barrel of the .45 looking around the area. Staying close to the wall he hunkered down near to the floor making himself as small as possible. Jennie gave the girl to one of the other elves to help. Slipping out from behind the curtain she crouched low moving to Mike's side. Raibyr followed, gripping the sword, flecking his hands on the hilt; his eyes searching out every corner of the room they were in.

"Ishgater?" he asked Jennie in a near whisper.

"Yes."

Despite the talking, Mike watched the other raging swinging the sword fire ringing the blade. He would swing the sword, the fire made an swooshing sound with each pass.

"What is this guy, some kind of psychopath?"

Jennie did not know quite how to answer him.

"Well might as well make this guy's day complete."

Jennie said, gasping as Michael stood. "What are you going to do?"

"Call his bluff. Here hold the rifle. I won't be needing it." Mike stepped out from behind the curtain. Ishgater spun around to face him. Michael smiled. Now he was wondering if that was such a smart move. "Looking for me pappy?"

"Michael!"

"Yeah, that my name don't wear it out. Whatda ya, want, ya seem ta' be all in a burning hurry looking for us."

"You got what is mine!"

"No kidding. Well sorry dud but she was – past tense, a genie and she was given to me by the Amir. So guess what … I made her a free woman. She's no longer yours or any bodies."

"No!" He swung the sword at Mike releasing a small ball of fire from the tip.

Instinctively Mike put an arm up to block the fire ball hissing across the space at him.

Jennie gasped as Mike effectively blocked the fire ball, the ball hit his arm with enough force it knocked him back the fire ball shot back at Ishgater.

Ishgater was too stunned to duck, the fire ball hit him in the chest knocking him over a chair. He sat up thrusting the sword at Mike again. Mike dodged the second fire ball, the ball hit the wall above Jennie's head gouging a chunk from the wall scattering shards of stone about the room.

"Is that the best you can do? Harry Blackwell Jr. you are not!"

"No one defies the great Ishgater! Where's my guards?"

"Well damn, hello Mr. Fancypants! I've got news for you pal, you ain't leading but two things right now, Jack and shit … and Jack just left town."

Swing the sword he rushed toward Mike, Jennie gasped holstering the 9 millimetre she grabbed the rifle, jacked the bolt back and let it go. Mike heard the distinct _click-clack_ of the FN FAL. "Not my man you are not!" She fired twice hitting him in the arm and side at less than few feet.

Ishgater reeled from the impact of the bullets impacting on his body. Stumbling dropping the sword it hit the floor with a rattle of metal on stone, a final blow to his despot manner, fear following him and his army wherever they went in the kingdom. Lurching toward the door he grabbed on to the edge of the table dark blood oozing down his arm and side, pain in his face. His face contorted as he lifted the sword from the floor. Ishgater attempted to lift the sword toward Mike dropping his arm from the weight Ishgater looked at Jennie stunned, he muttered, "Estera ..."

Jennie fired again the bullet impacting in his chest. For the first time he realized he'd been beaten.

The elves watched Mike and Jennie spell bound as the two took on their worst enemy. Now for the first time in a life time their ancestral foe was beaten.

"It's Jennie and don't you forget it, it's now spelled with a J!" She stared at Ishgater over the sights of the rifle. "And I got eighty-eighty more where those two came from, Ishgater. What do you have?"

Ishgater leaned heavily against the table gasping for breath holding his chest knowing his blood was seeping on to the floor. Looking from Mike to Jennie Ishgater tried lifting his arm with the sword but the sword fell to the floor with rattle of iron on stone. Ishgater realized he was not holding the sword, waving his hand toward Mike. The effort was too much. Dropping his arm staggering from the gunshot wounds, dropping to his knees on the floor, his head down Ishgater collapsed shoving benches aside.

Mike took a chance crossing the room to Ishgater.

"Watch it, babe," Jennie called. "I got him covered."

Mike carefully crossed the room giving Jennie clearance if she had to shoot, the .45 pointed at Ishgater. He learned never to take a dead enemy for granted.

Rolling Ishgater on his back a puff of black smoke erupted in a cloud from the body. Mike stepped back, Jennie ran over to him the rifle levelled on the body. Ishgater was consumed in a burst of flame the smoke clearing, only the bloody smouldering clothes remained.

Jennie put her face against Mike's arm. "Think that will be the last we see of him?"

Mike thought a minute. "Maybe. But I can think of a dozen examples why not."

They turned away from the pile of clothes, they could do no more. The young Queen and Lady lay on the floor the elves gathered around them. The Queen beckoned them over smiling, she grasped Mike's then Jennie's hand. "I am Queen Evelyn of the High Elves. I am very, very grateful to you for our freedom. Not only do I have my people back but my kingdom. For this what shall you want?"

Lady Iydelis watched from close by, her eyes swollen from crying. "You beat Ishgater. The sages said it would take a stranger someday to beat the demon."

Mike and Jennie looked briefly at each other then said, "Only our way back where we came from."

"I can help."

"But first," said Mike looking around the room for something to carry the two women on, "we need to make you a stretcher."

The group stopped as several survivors of Ishgater's army walked in the door looking around. Mike watched them with caution fingering the side of the .45 in his hand.

Jennie moved in front of the Queen. The elves moved to cover them with their bodies if need be. Mike had both .45's loaded and ready.

"Yeah? What do you guys need?"

"Ishgater? Is it true…?" a soldier asked looking at the floor in front of Mike.

"True what?" Mike asked standing firm.

"Dead." A soldier said in a quiet tone.

Mike gestured to the pile of soldering clothes on the floor. "Does that answer your

question?"

Another said in a faraway tone, unable to believe he was a free man now. "Well, if he's dead, what do we do now for a job?"

Mike knew he could have made a dozen suggestions and one of them was mercenary, or bounty hunter, neither of which Jennie would want to hear.

"Go home to your villages," he said, "Your families are waiting for you – you are the lucky ones."

Some of them saw what happened to their partners. They wanted to stay clear of Mike. As far as they were concerned he had the stronger magic and seemed to be a better wizard then Ishgater. They nodded and turned to leave the basilica for the last time.

Raibyr and another elf returned to the Great Hall with halliards and two large clothes and rope to make a stretcher for the Queen and Lady.

14.

The suddenly elves broke in to cheers and dancing there was music as the four, Mike,

Jennie, Anfalen, and Raibyr carried the Queen and Lady in to the village. Evelyn raised her hand feebly gesturing to her people.

For four days and nights Mike and Jennie ministered to the Queen and Lady restoring their shattered health. Mike knew it would take time, no magic would be strong enough to bring any of them back to full health. Their ordeal in the dungeon would always be with them. As he ministered to the Queen, he helped the survivors he brought back bring them back to health too.

Mike and Jennie were given a house close to the Queen while they were in the village.

Jennie watched the silver moon light and the fire flies dancing around the night outside the house the elves gave them. Mike's arm held her close, her petite body moulded to his hard sinewy one. It was as if she were always meant to be there next to him.

"Mike …?"

"Yeah?"

"You were serious telling Ishgater I was a free women."

"Absolutely."

"I can go wherever I want and do whatever I want. Right?"

Mike opened his eyes. Looking at his sweet heart he said, "Within reason you can go wherever and within reason, do whatever."

"Mike, am I really your woman?"

Mike rolled over facing the girl. "Yes."

"And you're my man?"

"Absolutely. And forever is a long time."

# # #


End file.
